Friend or Foe?
by GoldenWrapper
Summary: Sam is about to obtain the job of his life. He is on his on his way to California to get a job interview, but a terrible accident happens. What will happen next? Chapter 2 is up.
1. Prologue

This is it. I'm on my way to the job interview that could change my life. I was heading to Bridgetech HQ, a company that could send my life in a completely different direction. Bridgetech was located in a small coastal city called Waterhill off of the bay of California. I could barely contain myself as I boarded the small classic Boeing passenger plane to take me to my destination. The plane greeted me with a musty wave an elevator or a new refrigerator might bear. Me, just having turned 25, was about to have a job interview with the leading tier in computer programming and production. I took my seat at R18S2 towards the rear-end— which was a window-seat right by the left wing. I was deep in thought, thinking about if I would get the job and where I would live, when a woman—about my age—took the seat next to me. She had ginger-colored hair, her face was dotted with freckles and her turqouse eyes twinkled like a star in the night sky. She dressed casually, in a T-Shirt and Jeans.

"Hello," I greeted her, "I'm Sam."

"My name is Rose, nice to meet you," she replied with a slight British accent.

"Where are you headed to in California?"

"Oh, just to visit my mom in the hospital, she has serious cancer."

"That's terrible! I hope she heals soon."

"I do too."

The sun was setting as soon as the plane aligned with the runway to begin our flight. Rose and I continued to talk until we were in the air and the flight attendant offered us refreshments. As we chatted and ate, I took a side-glace out of the window. All I spotted was the fluffy tops of the cotton-ball clouds and the wing of the pane. Suddenly, the small aircraft shook as if a terrible force was controlling it.

"Please take your seats," the captain stated, "we are experiencing minor turbulence." But a split-second later, it only worsened.

_BANG!_

I quickly glace out of the window to spot that the left engine had blown and was slowly melting the wing above it.

Panicked, the captain managed to sputter out,

"E-e-everyone remain calm, we're going to attempt to make an emergency landing."

But no one remained calm. Passangers screamed and babies wailed. The plane shifted and when lopsided, as we slowly spiraled down in a counter-clockwise manner. Passangers were now crying, and clutching on to any children or anybody they could find. The plane now took a sharp nose-dive and the left wing sliced through a bridge, then violently exploded into flames. We plunged into the murky depths of the ocean, off of the coast of California. This is it, I thought, and I silently wept.


	2. Survival

Chapter 2- Survival

_Get up. Get up!_ My conscience was screaming at me. I was slowly sinking underwater. I shot for the surface, flailing my arms. _It's too far away_, I thought. Darkness slowly forced my eyes shut as I blacked out for the second time.

When I came to, I woke up staring up at a gleaming sun. Waves gently tapped me on the back. I tried sitting up, but a sharp pain prevented me. I slowly turned my head to the left, to avoid further pain. The sparkling ocean came into view and it stretched as far as I could see. I was on a sandy beach, unlike any other. There were no tourists, and everything was too peaceful. I rotated my head to the right. A forest of pine trees towered over me. There was no way this could be possible. A pine forest next to a beach? What happened? Who am I? Where am I? I blacked out again, too frightened to think.

But now it's the present. The only thing I can remember now is two names, mine and Rose. Although I have no idea whom that name belongs to, it must mean something important if it's the only thing I can remember. I sat up. The pain had vanished from my shoulder. Time to get moving I guess. "The first order of business, I'll build a house. Every scavenger needs a house," I whispered to myself. I gathered sticks from the trees and managed to peel back some bark off of trees for planks. I pulled a strand of bendy reed to tie the sticks and head together. In about half an hour, I had created a makeshift axe.

Suddenly, I am pounced on from behind, knocking me forward, slamming me into a pine tree. I grabbed my axe that I had dropped and spun around to face my opponent. A giant spider about one hundred times larger than any spider I remember seeing faced me and hissed, its pincers on its mouth gave me a wicked gleam in the sun as it pounced a second time. This time I was prepared. I swung the axe over my head and brought the axe down and slammed it into the mutated creature. I pulled my axe out of it, satisfied that it was finished off. I extracted some silk from its nearby giant web, which was wound between two pine trees. I used the silk to tighten my axe and create sort of a pillow. I sighed. Now I had to chop down some wood for my house. I was already exhausted and frightened, but I had to make a shelter from whatever else was out there. After a few hours, as the sun was setting slowly off of the shore, I had successfully cleared fifteen trees.

My axe had severed me well, cutting through the tress like butter. _One more tree_, I thought. As soon as I drove my axe into the tree, it shattered in my hand. My wooden axe had broken. I stared at my hands, which were blood stained. I washed my hands in a nearby stream thoroughly. As I cleaned, I thought—and tried to remember—my past life and my family. And that name, Rose. It bothered me like a pesky mosquito in the summer heat. To make matters worse, my brain was at the state of an old man, even though I was still twenty-five. I couldn't recall mostly, anything about humans, but I could recall objects and things about Earth. I know I'm not there anymore. I'm somewhere else, but I have no idea where.

I stood up from the stream and walked to the coast line, which was only about twenty meters away. I started on a makeshift hut with the wood I had gathered. After ten minutes, the sun was gone, and the moon rose and greeted the beach with an icy white stare. I had made a small hut, but it was large enough for a whole family. I would work on it more tomorrow, but for now, I was too cold and scared to go outside. I covered up the door by stacking two logs in front of the door. I placed a stick in the sandy floor, and lit it by rubbing it on another to create a crude torch. I placed my pillow and some wool that I had found in the forest on the ground, making a matt for me to sleep on. It had been a long day, and I deserved some sleep. As I faded off into sleep, something bothered me. I couldn't explain it. Something just wasn't right. _Oh well, _I thought, _I'll sleep it off._ I shivered as I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Any thoughts, suggestions? Please leave feedback!<strong>


End file.
